That Damn Night
by TheWriterForYou
Summary: That was the night he unleashed his feelings for her, but would she return them? RyanSharpay, if u dont like it not my problem.
1. Chapter 1

First fic no flames! Sharpay Ryan 

Even though she was a sister he still loved her, not sisterly love, more then that.

It was a Saturday night, they had all finished dinner and Sharpay had gone upstairs to take a shower. Ryan had decided it was time to see if she felt the same way he did.

All that month he had had these weird sensations for Sharpay, he didn't know why, or how he could feel this way about his sister of all people. He went to his bedroom and stripped down to nothing and put a towel around his waist.

He slowly walked into the bathroom, let go of the towel and let it fall to a puddle at his ankles. He stepped into the shower with Sharpay. He turned her around and suddenly kissed he right on the lips.

She had been tense at first but as his tounge explored her mouth she relaxed. He pulled them apart.

"I love you Sharpay, but do you love me?"

"I always have, but I didn't know if this was the right thing to do."

"That was all I needed to know."

He kissed her again. A passionate, needy kiss calling for attention. She explored his mouth this time.

He slowly moved down her body kissing his way down, passed her neck to her full breasts.

He started slowly sucking the nipples then sucked harder and harder. Sharpay moaned, which made Ryan even crazier.

He moved down to her pussy licking it and savoring her taste. He decided to try something he started sucking her pussy.

"God damnit Ryan, get in me." She barely got the words out through her maons.

He pulled her out of the shower and carried her to the bedroom. He layed her on the bed, and thrusted into her full force, she cried out in pain, but he went faster and harded. He reached his point and exploded into her.

Then he flipped her and took her from the back.

When he came again he started sticking his tounge up her ass licking his own fluids.

Suddenly she flipped over and flipped him and slapped him an the ass and pulled his bloned hair begging for him to lick her up.

He sucked her pussy again to get out all her fluids.

They both kissed again this time in the moment.

"I always thought I knew you so well, but now I know more." Were Ryan's last words before they both fell asleep.


	2. Whats the best that can happen?

Chapter 2

The next morning they both woke up at the same time.

"Mornin, did u enjoy last night?" Ryan asked while lightly kissing Sharpay on the lips.

"What do you think?" She snorted.

"Come with me, let's do it again."

He picked her up and walked to the bathroom. He laid her in the large tub, turning on the hot water, and pouring in bubble bath.

Once the tub was filled he got in with her, as if on cue they both forcefully kissed. Tongues exploring each other.

The water had only been up to their waists so Ryan started to gently suck on her neck were the skin was soft.

She moaned, and then kissed Ryan's head, pleading to have a turn to please him.

He gave her the chance, playfully spreading his arms as if to say have your fun.

She lightly dragged her nails up his back, making him shiver.

"God damn your good" He moaned.

She moved down and he sat on the edge of the tub, waiting. She slowly traced her way down to his spot.

She fingered his balls, and started to lightly suck and move her tongue around his cock. He couldn't believe how amazing that felt he moaned in pleasure, and he felt her smile.

She started to bite on his cock, and suck harder and harder till he came.

"Holy shit he has a lot in him" thought Sharpay

Then Ryan flipped her over, and made he kneel in the tub with her ass in the air. He started to grind into hard.

She bit her lip, but then moaned out in pleasure. Ryan came again but this time into he ass. He stuck his finger up he ass and covered it with her fluids and stuck the finger in her mouth.

She sucked on his finger for a long time until it was all gone. She stuck her finger in her ass again to get the rest of her fluids out and stuck it in his mouth.

"Damn you taste so good." He moaned

He grabbed her ass and pulled her in and kissed her hard. He squeezed all that was in his hands, while she had her hands tangled in his hair.

They both made out for the next hour until the water was freezing. Ryan lifted Sharpay out of the tub and to his room, were they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

Before he fell asleep, Ryan thought of what he and Sharpay would do, the next time they were alone.


End file.
